Kick-me Mo
Kick-me Mo was a Featherweight robot built by Team Kick-me that competed in ROBOLympics 2004, as well as the 2004 RFL Nationals. It was originally a black, and silver, invertible box shaped robot armed with a small horizontal disc. These weapons were removed by the 2004 RFL nationals, and it was instead a Black, and white, invertible box shaped robot with no active weapons. Neither version of the robot did well in competition, going 1-2 in each competition it entered. Robot History ROBOLympics 2004 After receiving a bye in the first round due to lack of entrants, Kick-me Mo's first match was against Hidden Power. It won this match, and advanced to the quarterfinals where it faced the devastating full body spinner Killabyte. It lost, and next faced Sunflower. It lost this match as well, and was eliminated from the competition. 2004 RFL Nationals For the 2004 RFL Nationals Kick-me Mo had been drastically redesigned. Gone was the rear spinning disc, and metal armor, and front wedge. In its place were two UHMW wedges on the front, and back of the robot, and the metal armor was replaced with UHMW armor on the sides. This version of Kick-me Mo's first fight was against former BattleBots NPC Charity Open Featherweight champion Morpheus. This fight started with Morpheus rushing out of its square only to get its wedge hung up on the floor seams momentarily. Morpheus recovered, and got under Kick-me Mo, and slammed it into the rails, after letting Kick-me Mo go Morpheus backed off, and Kick-me Mo tried to get away. However Morpheus came right back on the attack, and attempted to shove Kick-me Mo into the pit, but got hung up on the floor seams again. Morpheus then got back under Kick-me Mo, and then started shoving it towards the pit again, however Kick-me Mo wriggled away, and Morpheus drove into the pit, and was counted out. This win put Kick-me Mo into the next round where it faced The Bully. This fight started with both robots slowly moving out of their squares, The Bully then slammed Kick-me Mo into the rails. Kick-me Mo got away, and The Bully gave chase, attempting to ram its slow moving opponent several times, each time missing. One of these attempts resulted in The Bully slamming itself into the rails full speed, The Bully recovered however, and finally got ahold of Kick-me Mo again, and slammed it into the rails once more. This seemed to have done something to Kick-me Mo as it was starting to suffer drive issues. The Bully then continued with its unrelenting attack, slamming Kick-me Mo into the rails three consecutive times before shoving it around for a bit then slamming it into the rails yet again. After getting away, Kick-me Mo finally got under The Bully, and attempted to slam it into the rails, however it missed, and instead drove into the rails itself. The Bully then got under Kick-me Mo, and attempted to shove it into the rails again, however Kick-me Mo had too much traction this time, and after a short stalemate The Bully backed off. The Bully attempted this several more times with the results being the same, as Kick-me Mo simply had too much drive power to be shoved anymore at this point. Eventually The Bully managed to get around to the side of Kick-me Mo, and shove it around for a while before Kick-me Mo got free. The Bully then attempted to shove Kick-me Mo a few more times until the timer ran out. Kick-me Mo lost the resulting judges decision, and was sent to the loser's bracket where it faced Helios. This fight started with Helios spinning up to full speed, and immediately tossing Kick-me Mo with its drum. Helios then delivered two more hits, propping Kick-me Mo against the rails, however Kick-me Mo got free, and drove away. Helios gave chase, and delivered another hit sending Kick-me Mo flying yet again, after positioning itself Helios then grinded on Kick-me Mo's UHMW wedge, before popping it in the side yet again. Helios continued this tactic once more, nibbling at the wedge of Kick-me Mo,before moving in for yet another pop. Helios followed this up with a large hit that flipped Kick-me Mo on its back, however Kick-me Mo was invertible, so this did not affect it much, and Helios flipped it again. After a pop on the front of its opponent, Helios then resumed shredding Kick-me Mo's wedge before flipping it again. Helios followed this up by flipping Kick-me Mo against the rails, peeling back some side armor on Kick-me Mo, before flipping it yet again. Helios then continued tossing, and ripping pieces off of Kick-me Mo as the final 14 seconds of the match ticked down, Helios won the resulting judges decision, and Kick-me Mo was eliminated from the competition. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 2 *'Losses:' 4 Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Competitors Category:2004 RFL Nationals Competitors Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Non-Returners Category:Robots from California Category:Robots Armed with horizontal flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots that debuted in ROBOLympics 2004 Category:Featherweight Robots Category:Featherweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:American Robots